Mikoto Kayaku
Member of God Eater |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= The Sword Five |partner= Nolan Sirvard |previous partner= |base of operations= Unknown |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Unknown |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |counterpart= |magic= Sword Magic Fire Magic |signature skill= Swordsmanship |weapons= Byakko (白虎, White Tiger) |image gallery= }} Mikoto Kayaku (みこと化薬 Kayaku Mikoto) Appearance Mikoto is man of a very large height, stading at an astonishing 6 foot, 7 inches, Because of his extremely tall stature, his intimidation factor is greatly enhanced. Because he stands at great height, Mikoto visually has a lean, and skeletal build, but underneath his clothing, is a large considerable mass of muscle. He has an extremely pale skin-tone, which greatly enhances his most noticeable feature; his light-colored green eyes, more specifically, Kelly Green. He has a large blue, segmented plate, lying on the right side of his face, directly under his eye, extending down to his throat. This unusual structure generally protects him from hard, but the true function is currently unknown. Mikoto also dons a similar structure, which takes the appear of a blue glove on his right hand, entirely composed of a rare metal. He has long silver hair, reaching down to mid-back length. The attire Mikoto adorns, is specifically combat-oriented, with a few adjustments added to his liking. Mikoto has large form-fitted white trench coat, reaching down to mid-calve length. On the top of the trench coat, it has fur trimmings, entirely colored black with unnoticeable green trimmings. The cuffs of the white coat he wears also have fur trimmings attached to them. Underneath his trench coat, Mikoto wears a black leather outfit, the shirt he wears has a unusually thick collar. The collar of the shirt is zipped down halfway down his chest. He wears black pants, which is hoisted by a black belt, with a large horned gray colored skull, at the waistline. He wears a pair of steel-tipped combat boots. His trademark weapon, Byakko is generally kept resting on his right shoulder, or is alternately stored within a black bag. Personality History Relationships Synopsis Equipment Byakko (白虎, White Tiger): Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities [[w:c:fairytail:Melee Combat|'Master Swordsmanship Specialist']]: Immense Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Durability and Endurance: Magical Abilities Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Fire Magic Fire Magic: Houjin (火の魔法:金霍 Hi no Mahō: Fire Metal): a unique variant of fire born within Mikoto, and later named by the latter. A name that truly suits this variant of fire magic. A branch of fire magic, enabling Mikoto to manipulate the density, which is otherwise impossible, without the use of molding magic. By claim, it is said to have evolved from the normal brand of fire magic, but this claim has yet to be proven. This magic allows Mikoto to control the density, by condensing the eternano particles existent within the the black flames, thus allowing him to give theses flame a solid form of existence. Because Mikoto can manipulate the density of his flame, it this magic especially useful when engaging in melee combat, being able to effortlessly conjure constructs of varies forms, ans sizes, making this magic similar to that of molding magic, even imbuing his own blade with the flames. Mikoto can manipulate flame's density to an extent, allowing him to contend with opponents using weapons, to compensate for a blade. He can imbue his limbs in the flame, greatly increasing his physical capabilities. Not only does the flames gain an increase in density, but the heat intensity as well. Through accelerating the oscillations eternano particles of the black flames, Mikoto can burn away at enemy attacks, causing them to fall apart into loose eternano. As these the black flames burn away at an enemies' magical assaults, essentially Mikoto converting an enemy attacks back into its original state; eternano particles. As Mikoto's flames burn away at opposing attacks, Mikoto can grasp the loose eternano, and incorporate the particles into his flames, increasing his power all together. Trivia Behind the Scenes * Mikoto's first name, and surname will be tentative. Category:Sword User Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:God Eater